


The Little Things

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro Shirogane and Pidge Gunderson wearing each other's clothes. *more like Pidge wearing Shiro’s clothes and looking small and cute in them.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron Fic so please Enjoy!!! I enjoy this ship a lot and you should expect more about them in the future! 
> 
> Without further ado! Enjoy the story!!

The castle was quiet as Pidge Gunderson snuck out of her boyfriend’s bedroom for an early breakfast. She couldn’t sleep well enough to stay in bed so she decided to go make everyone breakfast. Sleeping had always been hard for Pidge. Today instead of attempting to sleep, she wanted to go make everyone’s day better by trying to cook. She slipped on one of Shiro’s huge shirts. It swamped her tiny frame and fell down like a dress. The shirt smelled like him and she breathed it in. Smiling to herself she went about the morning, working in the kitchen.

Shiro woke a few hours later to find Pidge no longer in bed with him. He wandered out of the room rubbing his eyes and spotting his adorable girlfriend bustling around in the kitchen. He knows she can’t cook but didn’t want to stop her from doing what she wanted to do. So instead he sat at the counter silently and smiled as he watched her work. 

“You look great in those clothes.” A voice behind Pidge mused. She turned around to the smirk of her doting boy. 

“Thanks. I got them from the best.” Pidge winked at him. He grinned. “Why are you up so early?” 

“couldn’t sleep. What about you?”

“My girl wasn’t in bed and I couldn’t go back to sleep when I saw that. So I went to go find her.” 

They both ate breakfast together and then went to lay down in the recreation room. Soon enough they fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was the best Pidge slept in a long time.


End file.
